Osterre
The East Lands Well here it is the first supplement for Midian. I hope you like it and if you don't well tough you didn't write it. Right now I would like to thank a lot of people for their help, time and for being a sounding board when my brain was wracked and I was frustrated. I would like to thank: Golgotha for giving me something to work on that I enjoyed immensely and for pushing me to do my best with it; Dan "Twink King" Conner for giving me input on the Firps when I couldn't think of anything else to do with them; Artemis the vandal for helping me beta test the new races and for giving me inspiration for the new class Witchdoctors; Ceto' Kai for letting me smack him around when there was nothing else to hit; Stumpy the dorf for typing all this out as I ranted about how big of a moron he is (it gives him motivation, the little masochist); My wife Angeliqe for being a stupid bitch and screwing me over; Myself for being a fucking genius; and finally I would like to thank everyone that plays Kinslayer's game for all their ideas. --Ceekay the bastard, Kinslayer's bitch boy and Forum suckhead Osterre The east lands better known as Osterre, was a land full of lush forests and grassy plains. Now parts of it have become a wasteland while other parts have remained the same. Most of the world as we know it evolved over longer periods of time, the change to Osterre only took months. How can this be possible you ask? Well the finger of blame can be pointed directly at the humans. Osterre is where the humans first landed on Midian. It is where the meteor crashed and where the red dawn took place. The meteor took out a large part of the swamps where the Firps live and a lot of the forests where the Ogres and Orcks lived. That was the day the land of Osterre died and came back to life as something new, something much different. Before the red dawn, Osterre was filled with different tribes of Ogres and Orcks. They lived in the forests and on the plains, rarely did they fight each other and when they did it was usually over new found areas of land. There were also the swamps where the Firps lived. Firps are froglike creatures, that instead of hopping around on all fours, they walk on two legs like men. The Ogres and Orcks left the Firps alone because the Firps never left the swamp and never looked to extend their homelands. There was plenty of flora and fauna for all to live on, some of it went extinct after the red dawn and some of it mutated. But then "it" happened. Ever since the red dawn Osterre has been a nation of war. The Orcks fighting with the Ogres, goths and Firps. The Ogres fighting with the Orcks and Firps. And the goths always fighting with the Firps and Orcks. The Firps don't technically fight with anyone they just protect their home in the swamp. Alot of the land of Osterre has been raped barren. The plains where lush grass used to grow are now rock and dirt. The great forests that took up 60 percent of the continent now only cover about 30 percent of Osterre. The humans known as goths took over part of the land near the crash site, and try to claim more of it. Before the crash the Orcks were somewhat peaceful, now they are cannibalistic and look to claim Osterre as their own. The Ogres, the big oafs of the land, have become a little wiser and started practising shamanism. Some of the Firps became mutants from all the radiation the meteor put off, for the first time ever Firps shunned those of their own race. One fact even the residents of Osterre are unaware of is that on the western edge of the continent was where some of the last tribes of hobgoblins could be found. They settled in and started reproducing as fast as they could. Once enough were of age they would be sent to Formour or Byzant to try to claim back their lands. but most of the warriors died at sea and never made it to even try to start a war. Every so often there would be an uprising amongst the hobgoblins and the society would change, those that did not agree would be outcast. Most of the outcast smaller clans went on to roam Osterre only two still survive to this day. Almost all the tribes left for the main continents to try and gain their lands back which was unsuccessful. If you travel to the northwestern edge of Osterre you can still find remnants of the once settled hobgoblin cities, but most of them were burnt to the ground by the hobgoblins as they left to cover their tracks. To help you on your travels of Osterre I will tell you all I know about the continent as it is today. Osterre is to the east of both Byzant and Formour. There is little unoccupied open space except along the western coast, and the eastern coast where the crash site is. To the north are the plains and forests that the Ogres like to call home. The Ogres living in the forest do differ a little from those on the plains but not much. All Ogres villages are very communal and can range in size from 10 families to a hundred or so. Just to the south of the Ogres are the lands of the Orcks. The Orcks favour the plains and mountains but don't have any qualms about taking over some of the forest land. The Orcks live in large grand cities some rivalling the middle sized to larger sized Formourian cities. They like to live as close to the mountains as possible so they can mine the ores and jewels from them. In fact because of the Orcks mining the money system of Osterre is mainly figured in raw gems or silver, which I will go over later. To the southeast of the Orcks is the crash site where the humans landed, no one lives there or dares go near it. Just to the west of the crash site is the swamp where the Firps live. The Firps used to take up the whole swamp with their cities. Now the swamp is divided. On the closest 25 percent of the swamp to the crash site is where the mutants live, they are a smaller community of Firps only about 1,000 of them. The other 75 percent is where the non-mutant Firps live. The non-mutants live in one large community and everyone is a productive member of society. To the south of the Firps, on the southeast part of the impact site is the home of the goths. This was one of the first cities that the humans founded and is actually one of the most beautiful cities, architecturally and culturally ever made by humans. The money system of Osterre is based of gems and silver coins. To help with the conversion from western lands to Osterre "Oz", 3 florins or 3 ducats are close to 1 Oz. Gold is useless except as a pretty jewellery. In the way of gems, red and blue gems are valued higher than others. Gems may be taken to a gem appraiser in any town, depending on what town you go into the appraisers discretion determines how much that gem is worth. The orcs tend to capitalize the silver and gem markets because of the mines they have set up in the mountains, which they protect rather well. The Races of Osterre Ogres Orcks Firps Witchdoctors Witchdoctor New spells discovered in Osterre Razor Wind Mushroom Fear Category:Midian Category:Supplement Category:Osterre